Data communication networks such as, for example, Ethernet networks include a plurality of interconnected network elements that are communicatively coupled to one or more element management systems (EMS) or network management systems (NMS). These data communication networks are evolving to support carrier-grade services. For example, such networks are being integrated within service provider's operations support systems (OSS) and the like. As such, network management of data communication networks is evolving towards carrier-grade capabilities. EMS/NMS systems associated with data communication networks may provide a variety of functions related to operations, administration, maintenance, and provisioning (OAM&P) such as receiving and managing alarms, configuring network elements, upgrading software or firmware, and the like. As described herein, reference is made to traps (e.g., Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP) traps), and traps generally include a notification from one element in a network to another related to various events in the network. Conventionally, notifications between network elements and EMS/NMS systems are limited with respect to detection and re-alignment of the network traps/notifications. Further, similar problems exist with respect to traps/notifications between Network Managers. As the requirements evolve for data communication networks, there exists a need for reliable notification systems and methods over an unreliable transport layer (e.g., User Datagram Protocol (UDP)) ensuring receipt and correct alignment of all network management notifications, traps, and the like.